Sam meets Scully
by ScullyAnderson
Summary: This goes on forever, write me lots of reviews, because, let's face it. I care.
1. Default Chapter

She was so relieved to be back. She missed her work and well, she missed Jack. Since they had been forced to confess their love in front of Janet and Anise, and rumors had spread throughout the base, they had been confronted with the issue on a daily basis. Sam had been secretly rejoicing whenever the Colonel had been presented with an opportunity to retire. She also died inside every time that he had declined the offers. Rules and regulations, did he actually think that she was dumb enough to believe that if he really loved her, he wouldn't just break all of the rules to get what he wants, like always? Sam thought of all of the near-misses. They had come so close, so often, and yet they are in the same place that they were almost ten years ago. Sam closed her eyes.

Jack.

They had been on first-name basis for quite some time, refraining only when in the presence of Jacob or Janet. Although Sam loved Janet, and was her best friend, but it was obvious that she had a thing for him.

Time to go.

They were headed to PX3-942.

Teal'c wouldn't be joining them, he was on Chu'lak.

She entered the gate room.

There he was.

They made eye-contact, and Sam's eyes grew large, round, and blue. After several minutes, they broke contact.

Palms moist with sweat, we wiped them on his pants.

"Let's go people!"

General Hammond's voice had startled her, and she jumped.

"Is there something the matter, Major?"

She hesitated, blushed, and then added,

"No, Sir."

As they went up the ramp, side-by-side,

"Well, that was awkward".


	2. The meeting

I have been putting off my first three stories because I got caught up in Spawn, okay, I'm not done with that one, yet, but I wanted to explain the title of this one by adding a few chapters. Plus, it kills.(I think that's a good thing)

Disclaimer:cough

Spoilers:Every episode ever written. Don't blame me if I slip. It's your fault for not being a dedicated fan. Heroes, Heroes2, in my writings, Janet doesn't die. Cruel, cruel writers. Threads. Yeah. Danny doesn't die either, because I love him. If I knew him, I probably would love him. Beer gardens, dancing girls.

Sam gave Jack one of her smirks, unable to resist. He was too damn adorable.

The MALP showed that they were headed for a desert planet, but when Sam went through the gate, she was in a building. A very familiar building. It was dark. She was alone. In the dark. Because Jack let Daniel carry her flashlight. Crap.

She had only come to work to see Jack. What, they couldn't get stuck on some god-forsaken planet together for once?

"God Dammit!"

She said it aloud. Echoes fell for what seemed an eternity. Sam was t the end of her rope. Maybe Janet had been right, she did need another week to think things through. She hated to worry Jack, he was always trying to get her to take her on vacation, and maybe going on leave SHOULD infer that you actually do 'leave'. As boring as fishing sounds, maybe it wouldn't be. Maybe he was trying to be subtle and I actually thought he wanted to go fishing. Maybe she knew what would happen, and that was why she had said 'no'.

As she walked down the corridor, Sam noticed something. It was a symbol, on the floor.

The Bureau. She was in Washington. She ran back to where she had entered. No gate. She felt the walls, solid. She racked her brain trying to figure it out but first, she needed to see. She found her way to the breakers. She flipped the main and … nothing. She flipped backup, and the lights came on.

She walked back through the hallways of the basement of what appeared in every sense to be the Federal Bureau of Investigation's headquarters in Washington, D.C.

"BEEP"

"Scully? It's Mulder. Listen, I just want you to call me, okay? I know what happened. My cell is on, yours isn't. I am staying at the Meyerson in Schenectady. I left the room number on the machine during one of the, oh, I don't know 50 messages I left on it since yestaerday? C'mon, Dana, I just want to talk."

"BEEP"

Sam approached cautiously. She heard papers rustling, and someone sniffling. The door was cracked.

'sniff'

a beautiful woman with red hair and eyes the color of the event horizon sat at a large, cluttered desk.

It was all too obvious that she had been crying, 'Well, I guess we have that in common', she thought.

Dana's head jerked up.

"Who's there?"

"Mulder is that you?"

Sam, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry, look, I know this is going to sound stupid, but do you know what time it is?"

Scully looked at the woman.

There she was, about 5' 10'', as opposed to her own 5'2'', and blonde, and far too attractive to be dressed the way she was, although it wasn't unflattering. Sam was armed with a P-90, and still wearing her bullet-proof vest, called by Jack, 'Damn, this crap is heavy', she was wearing a green baseball cap.

"I'm sorry?"

Dana was startled and confused, even for her.

"The time?"

Carter could just imagine what this must look like to the woman, an armed officer in an abandoned building at-

"Three o' clock in the morning."

"It was eight when I stepped through the stargate!"

Sam, not speaking to anyone in particular.

"I'm sorry, 'star gate'?" Dana looked at this woman and was sure she was crazy.

"Agent Mulder's not here." She said, and she looked back down at the files she was reading.

"I'm sorry, who?" Sam was confused, and at a loss for words. So not her.

"What are you doing here?"

Sam thought of a way to answer this and maintain perhaps an ounce of her dignity, but, no.

"I'd like to know that, myself."

"Uh-huh, well, I am the last person in this building and I am leaving, so you may wan to go home."

Sam stood in the doorway, jaw dropped, with the cutest, most confused look on her face.

"Excuse me?"

Sam snapped out of it.

"I'm leaving."

Sam followed the woman outside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Dana, Agent Dana Scully. I didn't catch yours, either."

"Uh, Carter. Major Samantha Carter."

Sam brushed the hair from her face.

"Need a ride?"

Scully knew this could be a mistake, but Major Carter looked genuinely confused, and she felt something that bordered on the edge of pity and curiousity.

"Yeah, thanks."

Dana took Sam back to h apartment, after learning that she lives in Colorado, and not feeling up to driving to _her _place.

"Did it seem weird to you that there were no other cars, or people on the way up here?"

"Well, it is three in the morning, what did you expect?"

"I don't really know."

"Let me get you some coffee, you look exhausted."

Dana went into the kitchen.

"Please, sit down, take a load off." Indicating the vest.

"Thanks," Sam took off her vest, boots, and jacket.

"Ooh, ith hoth!"

"Sorry, I should have warned you."

"No, ith, it's okay, that was incredibly stupid of me."

She smiled, turning a lovely shade of rose madder from her recent humiliation.

"Believe me, it could have been worse, get some sleep."

"Yeah, thanks."

Scully made up the couch for her guest, but not having lost her mind completely, slept with her pistol under her pillow.

End chapter 2. Long enough? That was six pages in my journal. I wrote this during math, I think. Libby, review me, everyone, review and I don't care if its negative or positive, I could use feedback. You know I care, right? I think I mention your name in every document, Libbs.


	3. Flash

Rune

Rating: R

Author's notes: Am I making you uncomfortable, yet?

SpoilersIf this ruins an episode of SG-1 or the X-Files, you just let me know which episode it happened in.

Rune

Sam woke up. There is a chill.

"Oh, my God." Someone has changed her clothes. Upon seeing Agent Scully she remembers where she is.

"Oh, good morning, Dana." Sam said.

"Sorry, your uniform was wet from the rain last night…it's okay, I am a doctor."

"Oh, fine, it's just" Sam found herself interrupted by the young agent.

"I understand."

There is a flash of light.

Sam feels somewhat suspicious. They made eye-contact. There was something to be said about the what Dana felt at that moment, Sam placed her hands over Agent Scully's.

"Dana?"

She had been staring at Sam's lips.

"Dana?" her eyes looked slowly up at Sam's.

"Oh, what?"

Sam realized that they were very close. Dana embedded her face in Sam's chest and her hand slid from Sam's knee, up her leg.

"Samantha?" her voice was muffled in Carter's neck. Sam gave no answer but the quickening of her breath.

another flash.

"Samantha, I think there's something wrong, here." This sudden realization of what they had been doing hit both women like a ton of bricks.

Sam had been wearing one of Scully's silk teddies, but it had been taken off, and they now lay naked on the couch, in shock, holding each other.

Dana's head rested on Sam's naked breast, and Sam ran her fingers through Dana's hair. Sam was the first to snap out of it, and she whispered reassuring words to the young red-headed woman, "Shhh, It'll be okay, It's alright, I won't let anything happen to you."

End Chapter. I know! I will explain it later. It IS an X-file. Wait till you see Mulder's reation once he finds out. hehehe. More SG-1 to be integrated the chap after next.


End file.
